Conversations with Tiki
nativeca66 August 1, 2008 at 9:51 am Dats an insult tu parrots. I hab uh bloo and gold Macaw poly (Tiki), and her repetishun iz nawt az randum az yoo wuld fink, and sirtanlee nawt az randum az uh politishun’s. *''vgersmom '' *''August 1, 2008 at 10:03 am'' *mai hubbikat’s grate grate granfadder wuz a sea kaptin an had a parrot dat kursed liek teh proberv…provber…liek teh sayler dey tawk abaut…but on Sundae it onlee sayd teh Lawd’s Prayr. nativeca66 August 1, 2008 at 10:21 am Me: Tiki? Tiki: Wut? Me: Are yoo hungree? Tiki: Hot? Me: Wut do yu do when itz hawt? Tiki: Blow. Me: Iz it gud? Tiki: Mmmmm. Me: Ai made it jes fur yoo. Tiki: Ai noticed. (never said before) (Cover over cage) Tiki: Peekaboo. Me: What do you want? Tiki: Owt. Me: Later. (Pause) Tiki: Screech! Me: Quiet! Tiki: Shhhh! (Mumbling) Tiki: Stop it! (Pause) Tiki: Ai lub yoo Me: OK, yoo can come owt. Tiki: Kiss sound jd August 1, 2008 at 10:30 am Hab yu seen teh story ob Alex teh African Grey Parrot? (He new hundreds ob wurds, understood grammar, cud do arithmetic, diffrenshiate objects, inbented zero, adn is sed tu hab been teh smartest parrot eber.) *nativeca66 *''August 1, 2008 at 10:38 am'' *Inbented zero?!? Ai fot Al wuz short fur Albert, nawt Alex. And, I didn’t know Mr. Gore wuz a parrot, tho ai new he wuz bird bwained. Sew…in adishun tu the Intertubes heez trying to claim credit fur teh big awt, huh? *''eubie '' *''August 9, 2008 at 3:18 pm'' *Nao doan B rood–Alex teh Pair rot wuz smartiier tahn Al Gore. Nawt shure himz wuz teh smartiist pair rot ebber, tho, jes teh own lee pare rot taht wii ebber bovverd 2 tawk 2berry mush. *salleh *''August 1, 2008 at 10:38 am'' *aaaaawwwwwww…..datz a smaurt burd yew gotz der……ai hav alluz lobbed doze big parrorty kine ov burds…..but ai alsew allus lobbed teh kittehz……. *kittehz & burdz= NO GETZ AWAI FRUM DAT CAGE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *''salleh '' *''August 1, 2008 at 10:49 am'' *yew hav ov corse deen diz guy hhuh???? *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7rfGEtALHYs&feature=related *He’s preddy impressive…. *''nativeca66 '' *''August 1, 2008 at 11:03 am'' *Oh yes. Afrikan Greys are berry smart. Wut dis video duz nawt really illustrate iz wut JD pointed owt. They unnerstand grammar and can differenshiate. Iz nawt just a lerned response. *Teh funnest part ob habin uh tawkin bird iz wen day lern uh wurd awl awn their own and den use it in a proper context awl ob uh sudden. 4point5kittehs August 1, 2008 at 10:45 am Moar! Moar dialog frum u n Tiki! *''cweenmj'' *''August 1, 2008 at 10:57 am'' *Ya, wut she sed. *Much bedder dan campayne speechez. nativeca66 August 1, 2008 at 10:57 am Me: *Comez in teh doar* Tiki: HAI!!!!!!!! Me: Hi Tiki. Tiki: Owt! Me: Later. Tiki: Awwwww. Kitteh: *Walks by cage* Tiki: RUFF! Kitteh: *Jumps* Tiki: *Snickers* Me: That wuz funny. Tiki: Ha ha ha. Me: Tiki. Tiki: Wazzup? Me: Want tu watch Bloo Man Group? Tiki: *Dances back and forth* Me: OK, I’ll put it awn. Tiki: Kiss Kiss. (Now on her perch) Tiki: *poops* Me: What’s that? Tiki: Yuck! Me: Wut am I supposed to do wit dat? Tiki: Here kitteh kitteh. Me: Very funny. Tiki: Bob Me: Wut Tiki? Tiki: Shhhh Me: OK I’ll turn it up. Tiki: *Dances back and forth* *''cweenmj '' *''August 1, 2008 at 11:30 am'' *I ♥ Tiki!! *''4point5kittehs '' *''August 1, 2008 at 12:19 pm'' *Mii 2!! Fanks nca66! nativeca66 August 1, 2008 at 12:50 pm Pics ob Tiki noa awn mai profile. nativeca66 September 25, 2008 at 6:08 pm Ai doan tell stories gud liek Dan, but ai hab conbersayshuns. Dis wun happenz uh lot Me: ::walks in frunt doar:: Tiki: Haiiii! Me: Hai Tiki Tiki: Mom? Me: No Tiki, iz mii, Bob. Tiki: Mom? Me: Momz still at wurk. Tiki: Mom? Mom? Momomomom? Me: Bob! Bob Bob Bob! Tiki: Mom? Me: Fine. Be that way. I’m going to watch the news. Tiki: Bob? Me: Wut Tiki? Tiki: *kisskisskiss* Me: Fank yew Tiki, ai lub yoo tew. nativeca66 December 4, 2008 at 1:19 pm ::waves floofy paw at parrothead:: Ai can haz…noe…wait uh minute…ai HAZ uh Tiki! Nice tew meetcha! *''parrothead '' *''December 4, 2008 at 1:36 pm'' *waves culurfull wing at nativeca66* ohai nativca66! nycetameetcha! ai was nawt ignowrin yu! nativeca66 December 4, 2008 at 1:48 pm Me: Wanna say ohai tew parrothead? Tiki: Gimme Me: O.K. Ai’ll introduce yew. Tiki: SHUT UP! Me: Tiki! That’s nawt nice. Dew yew want to talk oar no? Tiki: Poop Me: Well that’s wuz just lovely. Wut uh nice nawt sekkund impression. Tiki: Ai lub… Me: Who dew yew lub Tiki? Tiki:Ai lub… Me: Who Tiki? Tiki: Bird brain. Me: Well ai jest met parrothead. Ai’ll hab tew git bak tew yew awn dat wun.